


I Heard What You Said, You Should Say It Again

by Ayzup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzup/pseuds/Ayzup
Summary: Deacon says something to Rin (original character) that sparks a need in her.





	I Heard What You Said, You Should Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know more about the OC featured in this fic: https://the-folly-of-rin.tumblr.com/post/165099664396/about-rin  
> Please read her trigger warning before you so so though.

_“You’d make a good mother.”_

  
Deacon had made the comment in an almost off-handed fashion the last time they were in Diamond City. Up until that point, Rin had been careful to keep her business with the Railroad far away from her siblings, only daring to see them on the increasingly rare occasion that she was alone. However, ever since Deacon had opened up to her about his dark past with the University Point Deathclaws and the life he had planned with Barbara, she, in turn, wanted to open up more to him.

  
It was strange; despite all of the lies and disguises, Deacon was the most trustworthy person Rin had met since the death of her father, and she wasn’t worried about letting him be around Anya and Nikolai. So, when they stopped in Diamond City to rest and resupply after a nasty encounter with ferals during their last job, Rin suggested they stay in her home instead of paying for a room at the Dugout Inn or trying to make it back to HQ. She didn’t act differently with a guest in the house, and Nikolai asked Deacon a million questions, which the spy seemed to have a little too much fun answering. Even Anya was receptive to the stranger’s presence, and if anyone was wary of her elder sister’s choices in friends, it was Anya. History indicted that Rin didn’t throw in with the best folks, but Deacon seemed okay.

  
He didn’t say anything until they bid Rin’s siblings goodbye and started to head for the city’s exit. She had told him what happened to her family soon after joining the Railroad - it seemed fitting, given that Diamond City’s paranoia about synths was what put her in charge of raising Anya and Nikolai in the first place - but somehow, she was surprised by Deacon’s assessment.

  
Rin hadn’t given it much thought before, but since he said it, she couldn’t stop thinking that she would enjoy having a family of her own. Even more appealing was the idea of having that family with Deacon, who had once planned on fatherhood and who would still look really good in that role.

  
So, about two weeks after their trip to the Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth and Deacon’s thought-provoking observation, when they had the opportunity to hole up in an abandoned yet intact house near the edge of Jamaica Plains, Rin decided to make her move. They had slept together before - it happened one night during an undercover job where they started off pretending to be a couple and ended up falling for their own story the moment they shared a kiss in public. Since then, the two had fallen into bed (or onto a couch or against a wall) a few more times than could be considered casual, so it wouldn’t be too far off the mark for them here and now anyway.

  
Once they were secure for the night (Rin made a habit of leaving live mines near wherever they camped as an extra layer of protection) she practically dragged Deacon upstairs to where she had already found the bed intact.

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this eager to go to sleep, blondie,” Deacon said with a laugh. He had been calling her ‘blondie’ since before she officially joined the Railroad, and even though that wasn’t her codename, it was still his preferred way of referring to her.

  
“And you still haven’t,” Rin replied. She was used to his jokes by now and typically played along, but tonight, she was too focused on her goal - and the growing heat between her legs - to bother. Once they made it up the stairs, she turned to look at him and started unzipping her leather jacket. “I want you. Here. _Now_.”

  
Deacon didn’t need telling twice, and he began shedding layers of clothing. He was wearing that outfit he liked to call “Wastelander Chic,” so he had several layers to discard; by the time he was finished with the task at hand, Rin was naked on the bed, with two fingers slowly pumping in and out of herself as she watched her partner struggle through half-lidded eyes.

  
“Are you sure you even need me? You seem to be doing a fine job on your own,” Deacon teased when he caught sight of her.

  
“It’s more fun when you’re involved.” Rin bit her lip and spread her knees just a little bit wider.

  
“Well then.” Deacon knelt at the foot of the bed and lowered himself onto his stomach between Rin’s legs. “Your wish is my strong recommendation.” He gently pulled her fingers away, sucked them clean, and then replaced them with two of his own. He gave her a grin (and if it hadn’t been for those shades, Rin was sure the cocky bastard would have winked as well) before he lowered his face toward where his fingers were working in and out of her. One particularly firm lick to her clit, and Rin’s head fell back on the mattress.

  
One of her hands went to Deacon’s head - at least she didn’t have to be careful of knocking a wig askew this time - and the other came up to cover her mouth, so used to having to keep quiet around others and in buildings with thin walls. Deacon may have been a skilled liar, but that wasn’t all his mouth was good for, and it only took him a few minutes to work her up to her first orgasm. Rin came hard as the two fingers inside of her curled up to brush against her sweet spot. Her back arched and she had to bite down on where her thumb met her palm to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

  
“I know I was joking before, but you really are eager tonight,” Deacon said as he sat back on his knees. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and chin, and as Rin lifted her head enough to look at him, she could see that he was fully hard between his legs. She was still trying to catch her breath, but that didn’t stop her from grasping his shoulders and flipping their positions on the bed. Before she could move too far down to give him her own oral treatment, the spy bolted up to grab her arms.

  
“As much as I like being between your lips, I’m not sure I’ll get between your legs if you do that,” he admitted just a little sheepishly.

  
“Who’s eager now?” Rin teased as she moved up to straddle his hips.  
“What kind of partner would I be if seeing you in all your clothes-less glory didn’t get me go- _OOOOHHHH FUCK!_ ” His train of thought quickly derailed as she sank down on his member until he was fully inside of her. Rin didn’t give Deacon much of a chance to pick his thoughts back up before she started moving her hips.

  
She leaned forward to brace her hands against his chest, and his hands gripped her thighs so tightly, she was sure he was going to leave marks. As soon as Deacon started thrusting his hips up to meet her movements, Rin knew he’d be getting close very soon. She pulled herself off completely and moved to the side, earning herself a confused and somewhat offended look from her partner.

  
“You’re gonna fuck me now,” she stated, settling on her back.

  
“I’m digging this side of you, blondie,” Deacon said, his voice lower and more rasping than it usually was as he shifted to loom over her.

  
“What, having me in charge?”

  
“More like you telling me what you want.”

  
Deacon pressed into her and Rin didn’t hold back her moan this time. He set a slower pace, and she could tell that he was trying to regain composure so as not to spill too quickly. Bracing himself on one arm, he snaked his other hand between them to run his thumb against her clit. For all that he avoided physical affection before, during, and after sex, he always catered to her and made sure she got off as well. His fingers were insistent, and when he angled his hips just so, her second orgasm hit her like a shock wave.

  
“Dee,” Rin whined as she came down from her high. She was feeling overstimulated now, but she wouldn’t ask him to stop.

  
“I’m so close, I-” he started, his voice little more than a growl at this point.

  
“Cum inside me.” She felt Deacon’s hips stutter at her request and her grip on his back tightened. “ _Please_ , Deacon!”

  
He groaned and dropped his head to press his face against her shoulder. Rin could have sworn she heard her name on his lips as he slammed into her one final time for his release. She could feel him shaking slightly as he pulled out of her a couple of minutes later and collapsed on the other side of the bed.

  
Rin didn’t attempt to move into his space, but she turned her head to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, and she could see just the corner of his eye through the gap where his sunglasses didn’t cover the side of his face. She had long since stopped trying to guess his thoughts, especially during times like this.

  
“So, uh, that was… different,” the spy said carefully. He was trying - and failing - to be nonchalant about what had just happened, and Rin figured she owed an explanation.

  
“I know it was risky, but ever since we left Diamond City, I haven’t been able to get what you said out of my mind. I’ve never given much thought about what I want… until now.” She turned and propped herself up on one elbow so that she could fully face him. Deacon turned his head to look at her, and Rin took that as a cue to continue. “I want a child, a family, someone to love and protect and raise to be good in this fucked up world. I know you wanted that once too. And you don’t have to love me, you don’t even have to pretend, but… we can still be a family.”

  
There was a long pause before Deacon slowly moved a hand to his face. For the first time since they had met, he removed his sunglasses, set them aside, and looked up at Rin. Her breath caught in her throat as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to him. She didn’t have a chance to voice her confusion before his lips pressed against her own in the sweetest, most endearing kiss she had ever experienced in her life. When they parted, their gazes met again, and Rin suddenly saw the truth in the expression that a person’s eyes were windows into their souls.

  
“I can’t imagine a more perfect family,” Deacon finally said, cupping Rin’s face in his free hand and lightly running his thumb over her cheek. “And I’ve done a lot of imagining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Operator by Vanessa Carlton.
> 
> Rin and her siblings belong to me, everything else is owned by Bethesda.
> 
> Main Tumblr: betweenlovelines  
> Fallout Tumblr: the-folly-of-rin


End file.
